Can't Catch Lightning
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: I took this story down because I wanted to rewrite it and correct a few mistakes I noticed. This story is about Daisy Motomiya discovering that she is the descendant of a Greek hero and has a new destiny ahead of her.
1. Chapter 1

"Chaos 101 part 1"

**Please enjoy and review!**

In the less populated area of the park was where a 16 year old girl with raspberry colored hair, chocolate brown eyes and tanned skin was located, kicking a soccerball along the length of two trees that were spaced ten feet away from each other.

The girl was dressed in a pair of form fitting jeans, yellow converse and a black tube top which fitted her torso properly.

Tied around her neck was a golden yellow choker that had an oval shaped blue gemstone attached to it.

Lying against her chest was a gold pendant that took on the appearance of a compass and had a D enscribed into the metal.

Standing on the sidelines where an orange duffle bag was placed stood a two foot tall bipedal dragon who was sky blue in color and had scarlet red eyes, a white mouth and stomach and he had a yellow V on his forehead while a yellow triangle was under each eye.

He was watching his human as she stopped dribbling the ball and kicked it up into the air.

She then started kicking the ball into the air repeatedly, switching from foot to foot before she used her head and chest to balance it, grinning as she did so.

"I still don't understand why in soccer you can use every part of your body to play, except for your hands." The dragon, Veemon, said with a curious expression.

"The goalie can use their hands." The girl, Daisuke 'Daisy' Motomiya, reminded.

"I still don't understand why." Veemon commented.

Sighing, Daisy stopped her movements and grabbed the ball while it was still airborn and turned her attention over to her partner.

"Veemon, I'm not the one who made up these rules. I don't know why they're that way." Daisy answered as she shrugged at him.

"Well, I think the guy who made up these rules should have explained their reason for it." The dragon muttered.

Rolling her eyes in amusement, Daisy walked over to Veemon and tossed her soccer ball over to the Digimon who caught it with ease.

Walking over to her duffle bag, Daisy reached in and pulled out her water bottle and unscrewed the cap before she started drinking, trying to cool herself down from the workout she had.

"Hey, Daisy, I'm hungry! Can we go get something to eat now?" Veemon asked.

He sent a pout up at the girl when her eyes roved down towards him and she couldn't help but smile at the adorable large eyes and perched lower lip of the dragon.

It was difficult for her to ever deny him anything he wanted after he gave her that look.

"What are ya in the mood for?" She asked.

A large grin appeared on his face as he placed the ball into the bag and then bounced back as he stared up at the girl, eagerly waiting for her to gather up her things so that they could leave.

"Pizza!" Veemon cheered making Daisy chuckle.

She should have known he would ask for either pizza or ice cream; junk food seemed to be the only things he enjoyed eating since it gave him extra energy to Digivolve.

"You got it." Daisy smiled.

They began walking off to the nearest pizza shop, but Veemon stopped when he heard something large heading in their direction as he felt the ground gently shake.

"Daisy." Veemon called making the girl stop walking and turn to look at him.

"What's up? Did you change your mind?" She grinned.

Veemon didn't return the expression as he gained a frown on his face and his eyes roamed around the area, searching for the source of the quaking.

"Something is coming our way and it's big." Veemon warned.

"What?" Daisy asked as she lost the amused expression.

Just as she became serious, the girl was startled by a purple skinned giant wearing sandals and a toga that pushed down a tree as he gave out a roar and ran straight at Daisy.

"What the heck?!" Daisy gasped as she jumped out of the way from the beast as he rushed at her.

Falling to the ground, Daisy was stunned when a second giant with green skin jumped out in front of her.

"Hang on, Daisy!" Veemon cried as he ran forward.

As the green giant grabbed Daisy, the blue and white device clipped onto the girl's belt then began to glow with a bright blue light which confused the two giants as Veemon then started to transform.

"Veemon Digivolve too... EXVEEMON!"

Standing in place of Veemon was a nine foot tall dragon with a muscular body who grew out white wings from his back and a blade on the edge of his nose.

"Get your hands off her!" ExVeemon growled, showing off his fangs.

Yelping in surprise, the green giant dropped Daisy onto the ground which made her grunt at the pain to her rear end when she landed.

"Jerk!" She huffed.

Growling at his opponent in anger, the purple giant then went to attack ExVeemon and the large blue dragon quickly turned around to punch him in the face and sent him flying back.

"What the heck are these guys? There's no way they're Digimon." Daisy said as she stood off to the side.

The green giant then tackled ExVeemon to the ground, but the Champion level Digimon used his tail to push him off his back.

"I don't know, but they don't go down easy." ExVeemon said as he blocked a punch from the green giant as the purple one decided to go after Daisy while her partner was distracted.

Hearing the heavy footsteps behind her, Daisy turned to find the purple giant was running at her and the girl was unsure of what to do to stop him.

"Oh, this is such a bad day!" Daisy whined as she picked up her soccer bag and threw it at the giant's face.

It hit him in the face and it slowed his movements slightly which allowed the girl to run off towards a tree to climb up it and hide while ExVeemon was holding the green giant above his head and then threw him into the bushes.

Jumping up into the tree, Daisy grabbed onto a thick branch and pulled herself up to escape the giant's reach, but she was stopped when she was grabbed around the waist.

"Let go of me!" Daisy yelled at the purple giant as she clenched her hands around the large one that had a vice grip on her waist.

The purple giant chuckled viciously, mocking the girl as the green giant grabbed ExVeemon by the tail and started swinging the dragon around, slamming him onto the ground.

Seeing this happen, Daisy clenched her teeth in anger as she felt a strange tingling sensation in her hands.

"Get off!" She yelled.

Sparks appeared around her hands and the currents flowed from her palms and finger tips, rushing into the giant's body which electrocuted the creature who roared in pain.

Stunned by what she was doing, Daisy lifted her hands away from the giant and as soon as she did, the creature released his grip on her and he fell forward in a faint while the girl landed on the ground.

Releasing a shuddering breath in surprise, Daisy stared down at her hands which were still covered in the white sparks of electricity.

"What is this?" She questioned in awe.

Hearing ExVeemon crying out in pain, the girl turned her chocolate colored eyes over to where her partner was and saw him lying on his back while the remaining giant was crushing the dragon's head under his foot.

Narrowing her eyes in determination, Daisy ran over and raised her hands up to touch the giant, sending a charge of electricity through him which caused the beast to roar in pain before he fainted from the sudden attack.

Pushing himself up, ExVeemon was covered in yellow light as he returned to his Rookie form and gave the berry haired girl a curious look.

"How'd you do that?" Veemon asked.

"I-I don't know. It just...happened." Daisy said as she stared down at her hands in awe as the sparks slowly died out.

Still feeling the feint tingling sensation in her hands, Daisy started wiggling her fingers to try to get rid of it.

Clapping was then heard which stunned the duo as they turned to see a man standing behind them.

He had a friendly smile on his face while his brown eyes reflected kindness and he was dressed in a white toga, brown sandals and he wore an aviator's helmet while he held a gold staff in his hands.

The most shocking thing though was that he had a griffin standing at his side.

"My, that wasn't so bad for your first fight. I loved the ending. It was quite…shocking. Get it?" The man chuckled.

He glanced over at the griffin who gave him a dry look which made the man clear his throat as he turned his attention back over to the confused duo.

"Um, who are you?" Daisy asked.

"And do you know why these jerks attacked us?" Veemon questioned.

"Yes, yes. You'll learn everything soon enough. But first, get on. We really must get going." The man said as he gestured over to the griffin.

"We're not going anywhere until you tell us who you are." Daisy stated with a stern expression.

Veemon returned the look as he placed his hands on his hips, standing at his human's side.

Sighing in exasperation, the man snapped his fingers and a second griffin appeared behind the duo and grabbed them by the shoulders with its talons.

Crying out in surprise, Daisy and Veemon yelled when the second griffin threw them into the air and flew under them as she caught them on her back before she took off with the man on the first griffin taking the lead.

"Hey! This is kidnapping!" Daisy yelled.

Veemon clung to her waist as he stared down at the ground below him, not used to being the one who was given a ride through the sky.

"Listen up, I don't know who you are, but if you think I'm just gonna let ya kidnap us like this, then you're crazy!" Daisy glared over at the brunette on the other griffin.

"It's greatly obvious who you're related to. You're just as stubborn and hot headed as he is." The man commented playfully.

"Related to who? And who are you?" Veemon asked as he held onto Daisy's waist tightly.

"I am Hermes and you'll see what I'm talking about when we reach our destination." The man grinned.

Recognizing the name, Daisy stared at the man in surprise.

"Hermes? Like, the Greek God Hermes?" She clarified.

"The one and the same." Hermes chirped.

"Who's Hermes?" Veemon questioned.

"Hermes is the God of messages, thieves, sports and a bunch of other stuff. He's also one of the few Gods who can travel back and forth from the Underworld." Daisy explained.

Pleased by the girl's knowledge, Hermes spun around to smile a large toothy grin at the teenager.

"I am so pleased to hear you say that! Most people forget the rest of that stuff. They always just call me the messenger of the Gods." He chuckled.

"Isn't that because that's your job?" Daisy stated.

Hermes pouted at this as he whirled around to face the sky once again.

"Yes, but that's not the only thing I do." He said.

Clearing his throat, the God smiled back over at the duo of Miracles as they stared at him with curious eyes.

"Again, why are you kidnapping us?" Daisy asked him once again.

Grinning at the girl in amusement, Hermes wagged his fingers at her.

"You'll see soon enough." He sang teasingly.

This made the girl pout in annoyance while Veemon glanced around the area to see they were no longer in Odaiba and it seemed like they were leaving Japan.

Where exactly was this God taking them?

The griffins soon picked up speed as their wings beat harder and they shot off through the sky making Daisy and Veemon tighten their grips, but it wasn't fear they felt from the ride, it was excitement.

Daisy was used to flying on ExVeemon through the skies and racing on the back of Raidramon through all kinds of landscapes at great speeds.

Flying on the back of a griffin was considered fun for them.

Soaring over landscapes, the griffins came across a town that looked like any other one, but it made the girl and her dragon stare at it in curiosity since something seemed off about this area.

"Where are we?" Daisy asked as she looked around.

"Daisuke, Veemon; welcome to New Olympia!" Hermes exclaimed with a sweeping motion with his hand towards the town.

"Never heard of it." Veemon stated.

"Why did you bring us here? Wait. How do you even know our names? We never told you them." Daisy glared.

"You sure do enjoy asking questions." Hermes sighed.

The lack of an answer made the girl glare at his back, annoyance clear on her face as she was ignored by Hermes.

The griffins then hid above the clouds as they flew off in the direction of a high school which made Daisy and Veemon share looks of confusion as they wondered why Hermes was taking them here.

Flying down towards the empty school yard, the griffins landed on the grass and the riders climbed down.

"Thanks for the ride, girls. I'll call you when it's time to get the others." Hermes told the griffins as he gave each one a pat on the head.

Glancing around curiously, Daisy held Veemon in her arms as the duo looked around them, confused about where they were and why they had been brought here.

"Okay! Daisuke, I need you to follow me, please. There are some people waiting for you inside." Hermes informed with a bright grin.

Narrowing her eyes at the God, Daisy followed after him as he led her inside the school which was deathly quiet and their footsteps echoed loudly on the floor.

As they walked through the empty halls, the girl and her dragon glanced around and felt a bit wary of how quiet it was.

"All right, here we are!" Hermes grinned as he stopped in front of a door.

Chocolate and scarlet eyes turned their gaze onto the door, only for the owners to go deadpan at the sight.

"A janitor's closet? You kidnapped us and brought us all the way to the states to look at a janitor's closet?" Daisy glared at the God.

"Oh, it's much more than that. Now, go ahead and open the door." Hermes told her.

Giving him a look at that, Daisy reached over and gripped the door handle and tried to turn it, only to find it to be locked.

"Uh, I can't. It's locked." She told Hermes.

Clicking his tongue at that, Hermes shook his head and pointed at the gold pendant hanging around her neck.

"Well, duh. You need to use the key to unlock it." He told her.

"You mean this thing? I just found it one day while I was at soccer practise." Daisy said as she glanced down at it.

Setting Veemon down, she pulled the pendant off of her neck and eyed the lock on the door which she saw would fit her necklace.

Staring at the pendant for a few seconds longer, Daisy then placed it into the hole and watched as the dial turned, unlocking the door.

As the door opened, the girl and dragon looked inside to find a cramped closet with cleaning supplies inside.

"It's just an ordinary closet." Veemon frowned.

"You two need to have more imagination. Come on, let's go. I do have a busy scheduel after all." Hermes said as he herded the duo inside the room.

Closing the door behind him, Hermes then left everyone in the dark before he reached up to the light and pulled the cord.

As he did so, the room was lit up by a secret doorway that opened to them, glowing blue.

"Whoa!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Is that a portal?" Daisy asked.

"That it is. Now, come on inside. We have some people who want to meet you. And believe me, you'll really want to meet them." Hermes told them.

Even more curious over what was going on and why they were brought here, Daisy and Veemon shared a determined look before they stepped through the portal.

After they stepped through the portal, the duo found themselves standing in what appeared to be a large open room that had the statue of Atlas in the center of it.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Veemon exclaimed as he glanced around.

"Where are we?" Daisy asked as she looked around.

"This is Olympus. Or, at least, the newer version of it." Hermes said.

Eyes growing wide at that, Daisy whirled around to face the brunette who was grinning like a mad man and was currently floating in the air.

The wings that were on his shoes were flapping away to keep their wearer in the air as he began flying around.

"Have you always been able to do that?" Veemon asked as he pointed to the wings on his feet.

"For thousands of years now." Hermes grinned.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made the trio all turn to look down the end of the room where a woman was standing.

The woman was old, but she was aged gracefully and stood with the grace of a queen in her white gown and wore her silver hair up in an elegant bun.

At the sight of the woman, Hermes then lowered onto his feet and gave a nervous smile over at her while Veemon and Daisy stared in awe.

"I see you found one of them." The woman said as she walked over.

"Oh, uh, ha-ha! Yes. I found one of them, all right! I present to you; Daisuke Motomiya." Hermes introduced.

Turning her crystal blue eyes on the girl and her dragon, the woman gave them both a smile.

"Hello, Daisuke. Welcome to Olympus. My name is Hera." The woman introduced herself.

"Hera? As in the Queen of the Gods?" Daisy asked in shock.

Veemon was surprised by this and stared at the woman who was smiling kindly towards the duo.

"The very same. I suppose you have quite a few questions on why you're here and I assure you that those questions will all be answered. But first, I have someone who wants to meet you." Hera said as she held a hand out towards the girl.

Blinking her chocolate brown eyes at that, Daisy looked down at Veemon who nooded and gave her an encouraging expression.

Deciding to go along with whatever was happening, Daisy walked over to Hera with Veemon at her side and they followed the woman as she began leading them away.

"Oh, and Hermes? Please go get the others. We'll be needing them as soon as possible." Hera called over to the messenger.

"Oh, yes! Right away!" Hermes saluted before rushing off.

While walking down the hall, Veemon turned his gaze up towards the Goddess.

"Um, excuse me, Ms. Hera? But why are we here? And why were we attacked by those monsters?" He asked the woman.

"That is quite a long story. Those monster that attacked you two are called giants and they work for Cronus." Hera explained.

"Cronus? Isn't he, like, the King of the Titans?" Daisy asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, he is. And he also plans on destroying the Earth." Hera told her.

Hearing that, Daisy and Veemon shared a glance as their eyes narrowed.

Just what they needed.

Another psychopath trying to destroy the planet.

Didn't they deal with enough of those guys already in the past?

"Okay, so why are we here?" Daisy questioned the Queen.

Turning her gaze back onto the girl, Hera smiled down at her.

"I believe you can figure that out yourself. After all, haven't you been in a similar situation like this before?" She asked.

Confused at that, Daisy bit her bottom lip as she thought over what Hera had just told her.

Soon enough, the group arrived at a different room and music was heard from inside.

Pushing the white doors open, Hera then lead the teen and Digimon inside.

The room had all kinds of intruments laid out and there were red cusions on the ground while there were a few potted plants inside for decoration.

Sitting on one of the cusions was a man with blond hair and blue eyes who had a neatly styled beard who was playing the pan flute.

"Apollo!" Hera called.

Hearing his name being called, Apollo stopped playing his flute and looked over to the Queen.

When his eyes landed on the raspberry haired girl standing at his step-mother's side, a smile grew on his face and he quickly stood to greet them.

"Ah, is this who I think it is?" He asked as he walked over.

"Yes, it is. Apollo, this is Daisuke Motomiya. Daisuke, I believe you know who Apollo is." Hera smiled at them.

"Um, yeah, sure. Nice to meet you. I'm Daisy and this is Veemon." Daisy grinned.

"Hi!" Veemon waved at the God.

Smiling as bright as the sun, Apollo took Daisy's hand and placed a small kiss to the back of it in greeting.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He said.

Now that he was able to get a proper look at the girl, he was able to take in her appearance and grinned at the familiar features she had to an ancestor of hers who was a Queen.

"You are quite a beautiful young lady. Has everyone ever told you that?" Apollo questioned.

A blush found its way onto Daisy's cheeks while Veemon snickered in amusement of how sheepish his human was after being called beautiful by one of the Gods.

"Um, thanks?" Daisy said unsure.

Shaking her head in amusement at this, Hera then turned and began making her way out of the room to return to her aviary until Hermes returned with the other teenagers.

"I leave them in your hands, Apollo. I'll see you two soon." Hera said as she then left the room.

With Hera now gone, the duo turned their full attention onto Apollo who was going back over to where he left his pan flute.

"So, tell me, do you know how to play an instrument?" He asked her.

"Um, no. My friend's brother tried to teach me how to play guitar once, but... It ended badly. Really badly." Daisy winced at the memory.

She and Matt Ishida had very similar taste in music and they had gotten along better because of it, but he had failed at teaching her how to play the guitar.

When he introduced her to the harmonica, she did an okay job at playing it, but it was nothing spectacular.

Her true talent was singing and he even had her do the vocals for his band.

"So, you're not proficient at playing the strings. Why don't we try something else." Apollo said as he gestured for the girl to walk over.

Seeing as she had nothing else to do, Daisy walked over to join Apollo and see what he had in mind.

(Later on…)

A few hours after arriving at the school, Daisy was holding a bow in her hands while a quiver of arrows was strapped to her back.

Apollo had a quiver and bow as well, only he had one of the arrows nocked and aimed at one of the targets.

Veemon stood nearby, watching in curiosity to see what was going to happen.

They weren't sure how, but the subject of musical instruments had changed into which type of weapon would be best suited for the girl.

The God insisted on trying archery first since it was his favored weapon, much like his twin sister.

Releasing the arrow, Apollo sent it sailing right into the center of the target which made Veemon's and Daisy's jaws drop in awe at the ease the God had at doing so.

"Okay, your turn." Apollo said as he turned to face Daisy.

He had a feeling that the girl would be more effecient with swords, but he wanted to see how she would do with archery.

"Um, sure." Daisy said hesitantly.

Pulling the arrow out of her quiver, she nocked it and aimed it towards the target.

Apollo was watching her intently, studying her form and noticed quite a few things that needed improvement in her stance.

Releasing the arrow, Daisy watched as it shot into the very top of the target.

"Not bad for a beginner. Most miss the target completely." Apollo said.

"I don't know. This just feels weird. Like, I'm not comfortable using these. They just don't feel right to me." Daisy tried to explain.

She wasn't sure why, but the bow and arrow just didn't feel right in her hands.

It was similar to how she felt about basketball.

The sport was okay to her, but she just didn't feel comfortable playing it whereas she felt secure and in her element playing soccer.

"It doesn't make any sense, does it?" She asked when she saw the look Apollo was giving her.

Giving his young ward a smile, Apollo reached out and gently patted her on the head, admiring how silky her raspberry hair felt.

"No, it does. Archery is not for you. But don't worry, we will find a weapon that feels comfortable in your hands and is natural for you to use." The God assured her.

Nodding at that, Daisy then took off the quiver and set it down along with her bow.

"So, what weapon is she going to use next?" Veemon asked the blond man.

Before Apollo could answer, Hermes then burst into the room, flying over to the group as he looked slightly out of breath.

"Daisy! Hera wants to see you!" Hermes called.

Blinking at that in surprise, Daisy then glanced over to Apollo who nodded his head at the girl.

"Go on. It's impolite to keep a Goddess waiting. We will continue this later." He told her.

"Okay. C'mon, Veemon. Let's get going." Daisy said to her partner.

"Okay. See ya around, Apollo!" The dragon waved at the God as he followed Daisy and Hermes out of the training room.

Soon enough, Hermes brought the duo of Miracles to what appeared to be a common room where Hera was located along with two adults and three teenagers.

One of the adults was a woman with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes who was dressed in white and gold Greek garb.

The second was a brown haired man who had a bald spot on top of his head while he was dressed in a white tank top that barely covered his large stomach, blue boxer shorts and old socks.

As for the teenagers, there were two boys and one girl.

The girl had short dark red hair that was spiked up in the back, tanned skin and hunter green eyes.

The first male had light brown hair, blond bangs and dark brown eyes while he also had a kind expression on his face.

As for the final member of the trio, he was the tallest of them and was quite muscular with dark brown hair and eyes; eyes that seemed to be staring intently at the Japanese girl who entered the room.

"Ah, there you are. Thank you, Hermes. You can go now." Hera said as she amiled at the girl and her dragon.

"Uh, right. I have some work to do. Endless work." Hermes sighed before taking off.

Watching Hermes vanish, Daisy then turned her attention back to the new people in the room.

"So, what's up?" The girl asked as she stood behind the couch that the strawberry blonde had been sitting on.

"Daisy, Veemon, I'd like you both to meet Artemis and Hercules." Hera said as she nodded at the two other adults in the room.

"Hi there." Artemis greeted as she shook hands with the girl.

"Hey. And, um, no offence, but aren't you supposed to be dead?" Daisy asked turning her attention onto Hercules.

Hercules wasn't offended by what the girl said and just laughed at her curiosity.

"Ah, my old man offered me immortality back in the day and I took it. Thought it'd be fun to live around the Gods." Hercules shrugged.

His immortality was a gift he received after he completed the 12 labours.

Accepting the answer she was given, Daisy then turned her attention back onto the three other teenagers in the room who were staring at her.

"Hi, I'm Daisy." She grinned at them.

"Hey, I'm Jay. This is Atlanta and Herry." The brunette dressed in a yellow and purple shirt introduced with a kind smile.

"Hi." Atlanta smiled back at the other girl.

Herry, who had been pulled into a friendly headlock by Hercules, simply lifted a hand to wave in greeting and gave a small grin to her.

Not one to stay out of a conversation, Veemon then hopped up onto the back of the couch, revealing himself to the three humans whose jaws dropped in shock at the sight of him.

"And I'm Veemon. Nice to meet everyone." He smiled at the group.

"Whoa! What the heck is that?" Herry asked as he pointed at the Digimon.

"I just told you, I'm Veemon. Do you need to clean your ears?" Veemon pouted cutely.

Rolling her eyes at that, Daisy gently bumped her knuckles on Veemon's head while Hera appeared amused.

"He's my partner. And don't worry, he's friendly." Daisy told them.

Satisfied with the answer, Jay then turned his attention back onto the Gods who were in the room.

"Why are all the Gods of Mount Olympus here inside a school?" Jay asked, finally wanting some answers.

Hera, who was petting a peacock that was in the room, answered the boy without facing him.

"It's safer for us here. It also keeps us closer to you, so we can do what we can to protect you from Cronus." Hera explained.

"Cronus?" Jay repeated.

Waving her hand, Hera then made a hologram of a black haired man who had graying in his hair, a beard and bright red eyes dressed in a black toga appear above the group.

"For 4000 years, Cronus has been imprisioned in the Under World." The Queen said.

The hologram then transformed, showing the image of the planets of the solar system all set up in a perfect line together.

"But when the planets aligned on New Year's Eve, he was able to draw on the cosmic energy and escape." Hera finished as the holograms vanished.

"Our clock at home stopped at midnight." Jay brought up.

"For a second, thanks to Cronus, all time stood still." Artemis spoke up.

"Just long enough for him and some giants to vamoos." Hercules frowned.

"So, what does this have to do with us?" Atlanta asked them.

"You have to stop him." Artemis stated.

"Of course!" Daisy groaned in disbelief.

She should have known that was the reason why a group of human children were summoned.

"Stop him from what?" Jay asked.

"From destroying the world. Cronus used to rule the Earth. He was king of Gods and mortals. He wants to rule everything again and, well, let's just say he's not a very benevolent ruler." Hera gave a rueful smile.

"Here's what I don't get. Why do bad guys always try to rule the world, only so they can destroy it afterwards? It sounds counter productive to me." Veemon crossed his arms.

"Counter pro... You've been hanging out with Tentomon and Izzy, haven't you?" Daisy frowned down at him.

Veemon gave her a sheepish grin.

"You expect us to save the world?" Jay exclaimed.

"You got it!" Hercules pointed.

"It is your destiny. The Oracle has seen this. You represent the new generation of heroes. Descendants of the great Jason," Hera said looking at Jay.

"Artemis," She said turning to Atlanta who gave a disbeliving smile.

"Perseus," Hera said smiling at Daisy whose eyes grew wide in shock.

"And Hercules." Hera finished as she looked at Herry.

Stunned by this information, Herry turned to look at the once great hero whom he was sitting beside.

"I'm related to you?" He asked in disbelief.

"Think of me as your great-great-great-great-uh-great-great-great-great-great-great grandpa. Let's see what you're made of, my boy." Herclues laughed as he slapped Herry on the back.

Herry looked confused, along with everyone else, before the Gods lead the children into the training room.

Along the way, Daisy kept staring at her hands as she remembered the sparks of electricity that had charged from her hands.

Could she had really gotten those powers from Perseus or was it from the Demigod's father?

Either way, it did help to explain where her strange powers had come from.

"Daisy, you okay? You're being quiet." Veemon said as he glanced up at his human in worry.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to wrap my head around this." She told him.

Overhearing the duo talking, Jay glanced back at them.

"Yeah, I think all of us are. So, how long have you been here anyway?" Jay asked the girl.

"Uh, a few hours. Hermes brought us here and then Hera left us with Apollo." Daisy informed.

"You mean the God of the Sun?" Jay raised an eyebrow at that.

"Why were you left with him?" Atlanta asked as she joined in on the conversation.

"Because Apollo will be Daisy's mentor. Each one of you will be asigned one to help you develop your powers and fighting abilities." Hera explained to the group.

That made the four teens stare at the woman in surprise before they all shared nervous glances.

Finally, the group arrived at the training room and Hercules got to work on setting up the weights while everyone else watched him.

The man was overweight and didn't look like much, but he still retained his super strength.

Hercules brought in some weights and he piled on a heavy amount onto the bar that no mortal would be able to lift.

"Nobody could lift that much weight." Jay protested.

That made Hercules smirk as he turned his attention onto the muscular teen in the room.

"Herry." Hercules said as gestured for the teen to try.

Unsure of himself, Herry walked over and then lifted the bar, making the other three teens and the Digimon all gap in surprise at the sight.

"Whoa!" Daisy exclaimed.

"This is too easy." Herry chuckled.

Just then, Hercules threw a second bar at Herry that had the exact same amount of weight and the teen was able to catch it and held it above his head with ease.

"Wow!" Atlanta gasped.

"Your turn." Artemis smiled down at Atlanta who grew nervous over what her test would be.

Leading the group over to the track, Artemis had Atlanta run around it while the others watched, curious to see what kind of power she had.

"Okay, Atlanta, open it up." Artemis called to her.

Hearing this, Atlanta began to run faster and was moving at an amazing speed, her body becoming a slight blur to the human eye.

"She's so fast!" Veemon exclaimed.

Glancing over to where Hercules was standing, Artemis sent him a wink and he nodded as he pushed a button on a machine he was leaning against.

Just then, hurdles began to pop up out of the floor and Atlanta gasped, carefully jumping over them and dodging the disks that were thrown her way.

Catching the final disk thrown her way, the redhead sped over to Artemis' side, slightly out of breath.

"You know, you could have told me things were going to shoot at me." Atlanta panted.

"Pop quiz. Nice job, Atlanta. Very impressive." Artemis praised her student.

"I can't do anything like that." Jay said looking a bit depressed that he didn't have any powers.

"You're the leader, Jay. Their fates rest in your hands, as does the fate of the world." Hera told him.

"Um, I'm pretty sure the fate of the world rests in ALL of our hands, not just his." Daisy cut in, trying to take the preasure off the boy.

Knowing that that was what the girl was trying to do, Hera smiled at the descendant of her step-son and placed a hand on her shoulder, sensing the restless energy that was bubbling beneath the surface.

"Of course, Daisy." Hera gave her a motherly smile.

"This is too much." Jay protested.

All of this information was too much for him to handle and he didn't feel like he belonged here with the others who had powers.

"It is a lot for one night. You all need to get some rest. You must be tired. We have a place for you to stay." Hera said as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What about our parents? My folks must be wondering where I am." Jay told her.

"Don't worry. It's all taken care of." Hera winked.

She had sent Hermes to speak to their parents, informing them about their children had all gotten scholarships and would be attending a special school for higher education.

"You guys have a boarding house you'll be staying in with Athena. She'll be taking care of you." Artemis said.

She then handed a slip of paper with the address to the boarding house on it to Atlanta who looked it over.

"Thanks. I guess we better get going." Atlanta said as she looked at the others.

Nodding, Jay and Herry then followed the redhead out of the room while Daisy hung back, feeling curious over what the Gods had told their parents.

"Did you guys also lie to my parents about why I'm here?" Daisy asked.

Hearing his partner ask this question, Veemon stopped walking and turned to look back at her as Hera stared down at the girl.

"Actually, since your parents already know of your past as a DigiDestined, we told them the truth about where you were." Hera explained.

"What?!" Daisy yelled in shock.

Hercules and Artemis both jumped in surprise, stunned that someone had used that tone of voice with Hera.

As for Hera, she remained calm as she stared down at Daisy who was shocked that her family knew what she was up to.

"Ugh, my dad's gonna freak!" Daisy groaned before she turned and left the room with Veemon.

"Wait for me!" Veemon cried as he jumped up onto her back and gripped onto her shoulders.

Watching them leave the room, Hera smiled after them, having faith that the new group of heroes would make their ancestors proud.

Catching up with the other three, Daisy walked with them outside as they journied off towards their new home for the following year.

"This is nuts. They've made a mistake. I'm not who they think I am. I'm not a hero." Jay protested.

"I don't know, Jay. You saved me from that giant." Atlanta reminded.

"Yeah, but that was..." Jay trailed off, unsure of how to explain what he had done.

"Instinct?" Daisy supplied.

"Look, you guys know who you are and what you can do. You're fast and you know how to hunt. Herry, you're strong. Daisy, you... You have a dragon." Jay said.

"And she can chanel electricity through her hands." Veemon added.

This gained her three shocked looks from the others.

"Yeah, but I don't know how to control it or make it work." Daisy blushed.

"See? You guys have these amazing powers, but me? I'm nothing." Jay said with a sad expression.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. Those Gods back there must know what they're doing." Herry jabbed a thumb in the direction of the school.

"Here's the dormitory. Who's this Athena that's supposed to take care of us?" Atlanta asked.

"She's the Goddess of War." Jay and Daisy both answered.

Startled, Daisy and Jay both looked at each other, not expecting them to answer together like that.

"Ouch! Serously? Hey, how do you two know all this stuff?" Herry rubbed the back of his head.

"My Mom's Greek." Jay said.

"I did a report on Greek mythology." Daisy answered.

"Listen, you guys go. I need to take a walk. I'll see you later." Jay told them as he walked off down the street.

Everyone watched as Jay ventured away from the group, feeling slightly worried about him as he went off to sulk.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Veemon asked as he glanced around the three teenagers.

"I don't know. All of this is pretty big to handle." Atlanta commented.

Turning his head to look at Daisy who was staring after their team leader, Herry then spoke up to capture the girl's attention.

"Hey, Daisy, how come you're not freaking out about this? You seem pretty okay with it." Herry commented.

"Oh, believe me, I'm not. I am seriously ticked off that some creep is trying to destroy the world and that instead of finding a group of adults to take care of this mess, a group of freaking children are the ones given the job. But, hey, at least we're teenagers and not a bunch of little kids who shouldn't be allowed out without an adult watching them. That's an improvement!" Daisy chirped.

Even though she sounded cheerful while she spoke, Atlanta and Herry see the anger flashing in her eyes even as she smiled sweetly at them.

It scared them a bit.

"You sound like you have experience with this." Atlanta commented in a small voice.

"That's because I do. Let me tell ya, being chosen by some stupid, useless God to save the world from evil when you're only 11 years old is not cool or a happy thing at all." Daisy glared.

By stupid God, she meant the great blue dragon Azulongmon who was the ruler of the Digital World and someone who had gained the hatred of Daisy and the rest of her family.

They found it impossible to believe that adults weren't able to bond with Digimon the way children could and believed that people who were old enough to deal with dangerous situations should have been the ones who were chosen as DigiDestineds.

Poor Gennai had even gotten yelled at by an enraged David Motomiya who had to be held back by Susumu Kamiya who wanted to strangle the Guardian when he told the parents what their children were up to.

"...So, you're used to this." Herry said.

Atlanta shot him a look of disbelief while Veemon slapped a hand over his face in disbelief.

Chocolate brown eyes landed on Herry and seeing the innocent, naive expression on his face, Daisy felt like she couldn't become angered with him.

He looked like a giant teddy bear; one that could pound you into the ground, like a Monzaemon.

"C'mon, guys, let's head inside and meet Athena. Besides, I need to call my Dad and make sure he hasn't gone balistic." Daisy sighed.

Scooping Veemon up into her arms, Daisy then walked up the steps of the large, yellow bricked boarding house and turned the knob of the front door, stepping inside.

Herry eagerly followed the girl up the steps while Atlanta followed at a more calm pace, thrilled to see Daisy was calm and wouldn't be throwing lightning around.

"Hey, do you guys think she'll have any food waiting for us?" Herry asked.

"I hope so. I'm starving!" Veemon whined.

That made Daisy laugh while Atlanta rolled her eyes.

(Later on…)

Athena was not at all what everyone was expecting when they met her.

The Goddess was a woman with a nicely toned body who had violet hair cut into a pixie style and had light blue eyes who wore a black toga while she walked around bare foot.

She showed everyone to their rooms and informed them their clothing and other belongings would be arriving the next day before she gathered them into the kitchen to cook them something to eat.

Being shown where the phone was located, Daisy then dialed her home number to call her father while Athena cooked.

"Hello?" A male voice answered.

"Hi, Daddy." Daisy greeted nervously.

A tense second passed and Daisy felt very wary of how her father was going to react.

"DAISUKE KATERINA MOTOMIYA!" David roared.

Pulling the phone far away from her ear, Daisy flinched as she listened to the rage and worry that filled her father's voice.

Veemon's ears lowered against his head at the sound of David's voice and he began to worry over how the man was reacting to the information of his daughter being dragged off into another adventure to save the world.

Especially since, this time, she had basically been kidnapped.

They should probably leave that little tidbit of information out or else Hermes would be getting beaten up by the man.

"Dad, look, I know you're mad, but I can't do anything about it." Daisy told him as she pulled the phone closer to her ear.

"Yes, you can. You can refuse to do it. You already battled a bunch of evil monsters to save the world from being destroyed years ago! You don't have any obligations to do so a second time!" David ranted.

"Well, according to an Oracle, I'm related to this guy called Perceus and now I can shoot electricity out of my hands, so I have to battle an evil Titan who wants to rule the planet. No choice in the matter whatsoever. Besides, I have Veemon here with me. Plus, we have the Gods of Olympus helping us out. Everything should be fine." Daisy said.

"...Do you honestly believe that?" David asked with a surprisingly calm voice.

"I have to." Daisy sighed.

After all, it had been her believe and desire that was the key to defeating MaloMyotismon while the rest of the DigiDestineds were content with hiding out inside of their fantasy worlds.

The world would have been destroyed if she hadn't gone after them and convinced them that they could defeat MaloMyotismon as long as they believed in themselves and wished for their partners to become stronger.

Honestly, placing his enemies in a world where they would be given the strength they needed to destroy him was quite possibly the dumbest thing MaloMyotismon could have done.

"Ju-Just please promise me you'll be safe. And I want you to call me every night to give me updates on the situation. I have to know you're okay." David said.

"I promise, Dad. Love you." Daisy told him.

"Love you, too, sweetie." David whispered.

Hanging up, Daisy then released her breath and glanced down at Veemon who gave her a sympathetic smile.

"That went a lot better than we were expecting." He commented.

"No kidding. I thought for sure he was going to threaten to come all the way here and drag me back home, kicking and screaming. You know, right after he attacked the Gods." Daisy sighed.

"Sounds like him." Veemon muttered.

Walking over to the kitchen, the duo found Herry and Atlanta sitting at the table, both eating the food that Athena had made for them.

"Thanks, looks great!" Herry said as he stared down at the pancakes and bacon.

"You're welcome." Athena smiled down at the young man.

Hearing their footsteps, Athena glanced up and smiled at the sight of the girl and her dragon.

"Daisy, were you able to reach your father?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did. And he wasn't too happy about what's going on, but he knows this is important." Daisy said.

"So, your dad is okay with you fighting monsters and stopping a deranged God?" Atlanta asked in disbelief.

"No!" Daisy scoffed.

Walking over to the table, she sat down beside Herry and Athena set a plate down in front of her.

Jumping onto the girl's lap, Veemon smiled eagerly at the sight of the food and started gobbling it all down.

"I said he understands, not that he's okay with it." Daisy told the redhead.

Atlanta shrugged at that, her eyes then watching Veemon as the dragon sat on Daisy's lap.

She was still confused about the creature and where he had come from, but wasn't sure how to bring the subject up.

Glancing over and seeing Herry and Veemon shoving food into their mouths like it would soon disappear, Athena gave an amused grin as she placed toast on a plate.

"I can see cooking for you two will keep me busy." Athena commented.

"Yeah, I should probably warn you. Digimon have blackholes for stomaches. They need all that food to give them energy to digivolve." Daisy explained.

Staring down at the dragon sitting on her lap, Daisy gently ran her fingers along the spikes that were on his back, making Veemon purr in contentment.

"Uh, digivolving? What is that?" Atlanta asked with a confused expression.

"It's when a Digimon grows into a bigger, stronger version of themselves." Daisy explained.

Smiling in amusement over at the two girls as they spoke, Athena then spoke up to get their attention.

"Would you like some toast?" She asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Daisy said.

"Yeah! Sure!" Herry said through a mouthful of food.

"I thought you were a Goddess of War. I was expecting you to mean, not making us breakfast." Atlanta said looking at the woman curiously.

Just then, Athena pulled out her sword making Atlanta flinch as she watched the Goddess bring her weapon down, cutting the pile of toast in half with it.

"Don't be silly, I like to cook." Athena told her.

Sliding her sword under one half of the stack, she then turned and held the offered toast out to the girls.

"Toast?" She offered.

Atlanta gave a nervous smile, politely refusing the toast and Daisy picked up a slice, using her knife to spread strawberry jam over it.

"Thanks." Daisy said as she took a bite.

"Oh, no thanks, I'm good." Atlanta told her.

Shrugging at that, Athena set the rest of the toast on Herry's plate.

"Did Jay say where he was going?" Athena asked.

Pausing mid-bite, Daisy frowned as she turned to stare out the window, feeling worried about the chosen leader of the team.

She knew that Jay was feeling stressed with the sudden information of his destiny that had been dropped on him, but he had to know he wasn't alone in this.

He had Daisy, Atlanta, Herry and four other people who would also understand the trouble of the destiny they had been given by the Oracle.

But, if the real issue was being chosen as the leader of a group of teenage heroes, then Daisy could help him with that.

She understood what it was like to have this destiny suddenly thrust upon her and then being given the job of acting as a leader, only to be disrespected by her teammates while one of them seemed to try and usurper her.

He could deny it as much as he wanted, but she knew that TK Takaishi felt that he would make a better leader than her, only to fail when he constantly froze up when they faced powerful monsters.

TK froze up and wanted to run away when they faced off against SkullGreymon, and then he wanted to give up when they faced Kimeramon and MaloMyotismon.

She understood that he was scared, so was she, but running away and wanting to simply give up wasn't the best way to handle situations.

"No, he didn't. He just took off for a walk." Atlanta said.

"We should probably go out and look for him. There's no telling what could happen to him." Daisy frowned.

"Nah, I'm sure he'll be fine." Herry grinned as he munched on a piece of bacon.

"Actually, Daisy's right. You guys are stronger when you're together. Especially since you're just starting off and don't know how to use your powers yet." Veemon spoke up.

Feeling like something was wrong, Daisy then stood up with Veemon held in her arms and a piece of pancake sticking out of his mouth.

"I'm gonna head back to school, see if he went back there." She told everyone.

"Well, all right. Be safe." Athena nodded at her.

"I have a shape-shifting dragon with me. I'm always safe." Daisy grinned.

The compliment made Veemon blush bashfully as his human turned and took off out of the boarding house, making her way back to the school.

"So, do you really think something bad could have happened to Jay? Like, that Cronus may have found him or something?" Veemon asked.

"I don't know. I hope not, though. Cronus knows that we're the only ones who can beat him, so he's gonna be coming after us because he knows if he kills one of us, then he has already won. We all have to be really careful." Daisy said.

"Wow, listen to you! You got all wise." Veemon chirped.

Ignoring the teasing since she knew she hadn't been very smart and was impulsive when she first started out, Daisy finally arrived at the school and went to the janitor's closet, using her pendant to open the door and the portal.

Stepping through the portal, Daisy then made her way towards the aviary where Hera was found tending to her birds.

"Ah, Daisy, Veemon. I wasn't expecting you back so soon. What can I help you with?" Hera asked with a motherly smile.

It was a bit surprising to see how kind and gentle Hera was.

The stories of the woman always depicted her as a spiteful, cruel woman who was constantly jealous of her husband's lovers and her step-children.

This woman, though, was amazingly kind and quite possibly the most gentle person anyone would ever meet.

"Jay went off a while ago and he isn't back yet. I'm getting pretty worried, especially with Cronus out there plotting to kill us all." Daisy explained.

Smiling in understanding, Hera walked over to the girl and held her hand out, indicating she wanted the teenager to take it.

Walking over to the woman, Daisy reached out and placed her hand into the soft, firm one of Hera who then led her over to one of the couches that was in the room.

"I understand you're worry, dear, but there's no need for it. Even though Jay doesn't believe it, he is strong and is capable of not only taking care of himself, but of others as well." Hera said.

Reaching out with her second hand, Hera brushed the back of it against Daisy's cheek and smiled down at her.

"I understand your need to worry for your friends, but you don't always have to. They are strong and will find their way soon enough." The Queen told her.

Nodding at that, Daisy felt better now that she spoke with Hera, but it still didn't stop her from worrying.

The constant desire to worry over her friends, family and teammates was something she would never be able to truly rid herself of; it was instinct.

"Now, let's talk about something else." Hera smiled.

"About what?" Daisy asked.

"About your powers. I can sense them, growing inside you and crackling at the surface." Hera said.

"Yeah, about that, how do I even control them? Or use them? I don't understand anything about them." Daisy said as she stared at her hands.

"Think back. How did they first manifest?" Hera questioned.

"It was when we were attacked by those giants. You put your hands on them and electrocuted them." Veemon reminded.

Thinking back to what had happened hours earlier, Daisy remembered what she was feeling during that time.

She had been overwhelmed and angered that they were being attacked by such strange creatures, but then one of them had tried to harm ExVeemon.

This angered her and she wanted to help him, which she had done.

"I was angry, frustrated and worried. I didn't understand anything that was going on." Daisy said.

As she spoke, white sparks began to appear on her palms and Hera gave a small grin as she watched.

"Your powers are connected to your emotions, therefore, you must be careful. Don't let them control you or else your power may just hurt the people you care for. Now, I've made some arrangments. You and another one of your teammates will be training under Persephone to learn how to control your powers." Hera explained.

Recognizing the name of the Goddess, Daisy blinked in surprise and the sparks on her hands faded away as she looked up at Hera.

"Persephone, as in th Goddess of Spring?" Daisy asked.

"How will she be able to help Daisy and this other kid control their powers?" Veemon questioned.

"Persephone has talents in using magic. She is not only telekinetic, but also has control over the weather. She is the best one to help you with your abilities, Daisy. Apollo has even agreed with the idea." Hera said.

Knowing it would be the best for her to get proper training so she knew how to use her powers and not hurt anyone, Daisy agreed.

"All right, I'll train with Persephone. When am I going to meet her, by the way?" Daisy questioned.

"After the others arrive." Hera assured.

A few seconds later, Jay then walked into the room making the two women and the dragon all turn toward him.

"Jay, you're back!" Daisy exclaimed.

Standing up, she then rushed over to the upset looking brunette to check him over, making sure he hadn't been harmed in any way.

Slightly startled at the girl's appearance, Jay ran his fingers through the back of his hair nervously.

"Uh, yeah. What are you doing here, Daisy?" He asked the girl as Veemon jogged up to his partner's side.

"Daisy was beginning to worry about you, so she came here to see if you returned." Hera explained.

His cheeks tinted pink at that, having not wanted to make any of the others worry over him.

"Oh, sorry about that." Jay muttered.

Sighing, he then gathered up his nerve and looked past the conserned eyes of the girl standing before him and stared over at Hera who was meeting his gaze.

"Anyway, I only came back to say good-bye. I can't be what you think I am." Jay said.

Hera smiled in a comforting way to the boy while Veemon and Daisy were both surprised.

Had something happened while he was out to make him feel this way?

A knock was then heard at the door making everyone turn.

"Come in!" Hera called.

The door was then opened by a centar who had long grey hair and a matching beard.

Wrapped around his shoulders was a brown scarf and in his hands was a gold spear.

"My Lady, Jay, Daisy, Veemon. I have bad news." Chiron said as he glanced over the group.

Hermes then rushed up behind Chiron, looking frantic.

"Hey, excuse me, I'm the messenger. I deliver the messages around here." Hermes reminded as he tried to crawl over Chiron's horse half.

"What is it?" Hera frowned.

"The Typhoeus has escaped!" Hermes announced.

"No, it can't be!" Hera's eyes grew wide in shock.

"Actually, he was freed. By Chronus, most asurdly." Chiron told her.

"What is that? The Typhoeus?" Jay questioned.

"Ask Chiron. He's the master of all manner of beasts." Hera said as she walked off.

Sharing a look, Daisy and Jay sat down on the steps of Hera's aviary and listened to what Chiron had to say about the monster.

"It takes one to know one. You know?" Hermes laughed as Chiron growled at him in annoyance.

Turning, Chiron knocked Hermes down with his backside making the God yelp while Veemon snickered.

"The Typhoeus is a fierce, great beast who breaths out fire. He was so powerful, in fact, it took Zeus and various other Gods to fight him off." Chiron explained.

"Wait a minute... Isn't Typhoeus married to Echidna?" Daisy questioned as she remembered the name.

"The mother of monsters? Cronus has the father of all monsters on his side?" Jay asked with wide eyes.

"This royally bites." Veemon pouted.

Unable to deal with the information that was given to them, Jay stood up and began to leave the room which made Chiron stare after him.

"Did I say something to upset him?" He asked Daisy as she stood up.

"He's just having a hard time dealing with this." She told him before chasing after Jay.

Exiting the room, she found Jay running his hands through his hair, looking even more stressed than he had been.

Atlanta and Herry then walked into the room, rushing over to them.

"Jay, you're here!" Atlanta called.

"No, I'm out of here. You were right, Atlanta. This is just a crazy dream." Jay said.

After he said that, Jay walked off, intent of leaving.

"What gives?" Atlanta scratched her head in confusion as Hera walked over.

"Come on, guys, let's go." Daisy told them as she ran off after Jay.

They managed to catch up to Jay as he shoved his hands into his pockets, walking down the street with a depressed air around him.

"What's going on, Jay?" Atlanta demanded.

"You know, I found Cronus, looked him in the eye." Jay informed.

"Wow, you're good. We just got here." Herry grinned.

Ducking his head down, Jay felt utterly defeated as he remembered how he handled the situation when he had accidentally stumbled upon Cronus' whereabouts.

"And I was scared, Herry. Fighting him is insane! We're just kids. I can't do this." Jay said before he started walking away again.

Setting Veemon down, since she was getting tired of carrying him, Daisy then jogged after Jay as Herry and Atlanta shared stunned expressions.

"Jay, it's okay to be scared. I know it might feel like fighting him is impossible, but we'll never know if we just give up." Daisy told him.

Reaching out, she placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him from walking and he turned around to look at her, stunned by the conviction burning in her eyes.

Just then, Atlanta, Veemon and Herry caught up to the duo, joining in on the conversation.

"You know, this all sort of seems right to me." Herry said.

"Me too. You know all this Greek history, right? Who was Jason, your ancestor? What did he do?" Atlanta asked Jay.

"He was the leader of the Argonauts. A team of heroes that sailed in the quest for the golden fleece." Jay explained.

"But he gave up, right?" Atlanta asked.

"No, no he didn't." Jay sighed.

"Now that I know Cronus wants to destroy the world, I can't just walk away." Herry stated.

Hands clenching into fists, Jay shook off his fear as he began to gather up his courage.

"You're right." Jay smiled.

"After you." Herry gestured off to the side.

"No, this way. There's something we need to check out." Jay waved his hand for them to follow.

(Sunset...)

Jay had led the group to the docks and they had ducked down to hide behind a building, checking for any sign of Cronus or the giants.

"It looks like they're gone. We just need to find out if the Typhoeus is on that ship." Jay instructed.

"Well, if what you told us is true, a huge fire breathing giant shouldn't be too hard to find." Atlanta commented as she stood up.

"No, it shouldn't. Come on, let's take a look." Jay said.

"Wait a second. If we find the huge, fire breathing giant, what do we do?" Herry asked as he grabbed Jay to stop him from moving.

"Yeah, we don't exactly have any weapons." Atlanta stated.

"We've got Herry and Daisy. They're weapons." Jay jabbed his thumb at the duo, commenting on their super strength and electric powers.

Veemon snickered at the surprised, yet insulted expressions that were shown on the faces of Herry and Daisy.

"Don't worry about it. We'll just take a quick look. If it's here, we'll tell Hera and get some help." Jay assured.

"Good, because we're gonna need it to take that thing down." Daisy commented.

Sneaking up onto the large cargo ship, the four teenagers and Digimon all spread out as they searched the area, trying to find any clues to guide them to the Typhoeus.

Finding a large cage that was in the center of the ship, Atlanta stared down at the broken bars.

"Looks like something already busted out of here. We might be too late, guys." She announced.

Growling was then heard and two, glowing green eyes appeared in the darkness of the cage.

"Or not." Atlanta backed away as the Typhoeus banged against the bars, trying to break free.

A male voice then spoke up from behind the group and they all turned around to locate the source.

"Ah, I see you've met my friend. But we haven't formally met, have we, Jay?" Cronus taunted as he stepped out of the shadows.

Instead of the toga they had seen him wearing in his picture, Cronus was now wearing a black outfit with matching boots and was sneering at the teenagers.

"I wasn't sure you'd come back since you ran off so quickly earlier, but I'm glad you did. You see, I heard something about how you and your friends here were going to try and stop me and, well, I wanted to talk to you about that." Cronus said.

"Is this the part where you give us the whole 'I'm the bad guy' speech, because I am so not interested in hearing it for, like, the 50th time." Daisy glared.

"Where are the others? I thought there was supposed to be 8 heroes." Cronus commented.

"It's 5 against 1, I think we're good." Herry said.

Atlanta then did a flip over the others and landed in a crouch in front of them as everyone took their fighting stances.

"Yeah, I'm good with that." Atlanta said as she picked up a long piece of metal to use as a weapon.

"Oh, I'm sure you're good. But I'm better." Cronus drawled as his giants stepped out from behind the cargo on the ship.

A red giant then charged at Atlanta, but she managed to hit him in three spots with her weapon, making him whine and jump back as he held his sore foot that she stabbed.

"Veemon, Digivolve now!" Daisy said as she pulled out her D-3.

"Right!" He nodded.

Just as the other giants were about to rush out, they stopped when Veemon was covered in blue light and began to grow to the same height as them.

"Veemon Digivolve too…EXVEEMON!" He roared.

Stunned by the transformation, the three teenagers stared up at the blue dragon while Daisy grinned smugly.

"All right, who wants to get beaten up first?" ExVeemon asked.

"Don't just stand there. Attack them." Cronus ordered.

Snapping out of their surprise, the giants rushed at the humans once again.

Herry bent down to grab a blue giant by the ankle and flipped him over.

A yellow giant wearing a hood then tried to punch Jay, but he dodged each attempt.

A brown giant, named Agnon, charged at Daisy and the girl rolled away from him, allowing ExVeemon to punch him in the face.

Jay was then chased up onto the cage and managed to knock the yellow giant over into the hole and the Typhoeus devoured him.

The Typhoeus then breathed out a large fireball, startling the heroes and the Digimon as they all paused in their fighting.

"Poor fellow. Oh well." Cronus rolled his eyes.

"Guys, I could use some help here." Atlanta called as she climbed up a cable to escape the red giant.

Running over, Daisy then jumped up onto the giant's back, placing her hands on its head as she willed the power to surge forward.

Feeling the tingling sensation in her hands, Daisy watched as the sparks crackled from her palms and the giant roared as he tried to throw the girl off his back.

"Herry, the lock, open up that hatch! Let that thing out of there!" Jay yelled.

Agnon and the blue giant were advancing on the two males while ExVeemon managed to catch Daisy as the red giant flung her off of him.

"You think they'll get out of the way if I ask nicely?" Herry asked.

Picking up a chain, Herry then swung it around above his head, then flung it at the two giants and tied them up with it.

Charging at them, Herry rammed into the tied up giants and sent them crashing over the side of the ship.

"What, you look scared, Jay. You going to run away again?" Cronus taunted as he summoned a gold and black kama.

Making his way over to the latch, Herry used his enhanced strength to break it off.

"I'm not scared of you, Cronus. But I think you're afraid of the Oracle's prophesy." Jay said making Cronus laugh.

"Fools believe in destiny, Jay. I was destined to spend an eterity in prison and here I am." Cronus taunted.

"Heads up!" Atlanta called as the ship shook.

She jumped out from the top of the container she was standing on and kicked the red giant overboard.

"You talk a lot don't you?" Jay asked.

Just then, the cage was ripped apart as a giant, creature emerged from it and threw its arms up to release a loud roar.

The Typhoeus had the torso of a man with red skin, had a mane of orange hair, glowing green eyes, black bat wings and two live, horned snakes for legs.

Everyone froze and stared up at the creature in horror, shocked at the sight of it.

"Oh, that guy is huge!" Daisy exclaimed.

"I do not want to fight that." ExVeemon commented.

The Typhoeus then breathed out fire onto the ship making Jay jump out of the way.

"ExVeemon, get everyone out of here now!" Daisy said as she moved to ride on his shoulders.

Nodding, ExVeemon flew off and grabbed Atlanta, tossing her onto his back as Cronus teleported away as the flames reached him.

Crying out, Jay rolled out of the way as the fire reached oil containers and they exploded.

Grabbing Herry, ExVeemon tossed him onto his back to join the girls before he flew over the flames, searching for the last member of the team.

"Fire breathing is one thing, but snakes for legs? What's up with that?" Herry asked.

"Where's Jay?" Atlanta asked.

"I'm looking for him!" ExVeemon called back at the humans.

Locating him, ExVeemon dived down and Daisy leaned off to the side, reaching her hand out for Jay.

"Jay, over here!" Daisy called down to the brunette as he tried to find an escape route.

Seeing her, Jay reached out and clasped hands with Daisy, allowing her to pull him up while Atlanta and Herry steadied her.

"This guy is too hot for us to handle." Atlanta commented as Jay was settled behind Daisy and he held onto her waist.

"Yeah, that's why we're heading back to the Brownstone and calling it a day. We'll get him when we actually have a plan." Daisy told everyone.

No one protested.

With all four teenagers seated on his back, ExVeemon flew high up into the sky, trying to hide from the Typhoeus sights as the king of monsters continued to roar and spew fire all around him.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

"Chaos 101 part 2"

**Jay-Jason: The Leader**

**Daisy-Perseus: The Cunning**

**Odie-Odyesseus: The Brains**

**Herry-Hercules: The Brawn**

**Atlanta-Artemis: The Hunter**

**Archie-Achilles: The Warrior**

**Theresa-Theseus: The Fighter**

**Please enjoy and review!**

The next day, Daisy's things from home finally arrived and she placed everything in her room before she went to the school, hearing from Athena that Apollo wanted to meet with her.

Once inside the school, Daisy and Veemon walked inside of Apollo's room, glancing around as they heard the boom box playing jazz music.

"Apollo? Athena said you wanted to see me." Daisy called as she walked into the room.

Standing up from the red cushion he was sitting on, Apollo walked over to the girl, holding a strange silver rod in his hands.

Getting a better look at the rod, Daisy found that it was the hilt of a sword that had tiny blue jewels encrusted in it.

"What'd you call us for?" Veemon asked.

"I found a weapon that I believe you will find comfortable for you to use, Daisy." Apollo said.

He then held out the hilt and Daisy frowned in confusion at the sight.

"Um, a hilt? What am I supposed to do? Hit someone with it?" Daisy asked in confusion.

Chuckling in amusement, Apollo shook his head at the girl as she continued to look the hilt over.

"Push the button on the pommel." He instructed.

Doing as she is told, Daisy gasped in surprise as a blade, that resembled a tanto, grew out of the hilt.

"Wow, neat!" Veemon commented.

"Try it out." Apollo insisted.

Holding the sword in her hand, Daisy then swung the weapon and grinned when she felt how easily it moved and was amazed with the way it glittered in the light.

Not only was it comfortable in her grip, but it was also light and easy to move around with.

"Now this I like!" Daisy grinned.

"I thought you would. I had a feeling you would be better at using swords. Perseus was as well." Apollo smiled as he placed his hands on his hips.

Realizing something, the young female hero turned her gaze onto the Sun God and saw a certain gleam of mischief in his blue eyes.

"You knew. You knew from the beginning that the sword would be best for me." Daisy said.

The grin on the blond man's face was the answer to her statement.

"Then how come you had her try out archery?" Veemon asked curiously.

"I just wanted to see if she had any talent in it. Besides, you and the others will all be learning how to use various types of weapons during your training excersizes. It's important." Apollo told them.

Looking over the beautiful sword in her hands, Daisy then pushed the button and watched as the blade slid back into the hilt and put it in her pocket.

"I guess I understand that. Is that all you wanted to talk about?" She asked.

"That and another student has been found. He's being tested by Ares right now. Go and watch if you'd like." Apollo suggested.

That caught Daisy's attention and it made her look up at Apollo, wondering what this new kid was like and how many more would soon be found.

"All right. We'll see you later, Apollo." Daisy said.

"Of course. After all, we still need to find out which instrument would be best suited for you." Apollo reminded the girl.

Groaning at that, Daisy walked out of the room with Veemon following her, looking amused.

Walking through the building, the duo of Miracles arrive in the training area and found a purple haired boy dressed in a blue sweater and shorts with sandals on his feet and a gold brace around one of his ankles was running around a track.

A man wearing a black toga and breast plate with brown hair and a beard, who must be Ares, was watching the boy as he made his way around the track; completing the tasks he was given.

Spotting Jay standing nearby and watching the little training exercise going on down below, the duo decided to join him just as Atlanta walked over.

"Hey guys." Daisy greeted making the brunette and redhead look at her.

"Hey." Jay greeted with a small smile.

Taking in the appearance of the boy, it was easy for Daisy to tell that Jay was still upset over what had happened during their fight with Cronus the other day.

He was upset that they hadn't been able to fight him off properly and had let the Typhoeus escape.

"Who's the new guy?" Veemon asked as he jumped up onto the railing to watch the test.

"His name's Archie." Jay informed.

"This is my favorite part." Ares said.

Archie began dodging laser beams that were being shot at him and landed in a crouch on the floor where a red diamond appeared around him.

Three posts that had weapons on them then lifted out of the ground and Archie managed to dodge them with ease much to the amazement of the group who were watching him.

Knowing that there was an audience, Ares glanced over at the group and made eye contact with Jay and the brunette ducked his head down, looking away in shame.

Noticing this, Daisy sent a glare down at the God of War, displeased with the man's attitude towards her friend.

Veemon glanced over at his partner, hoping she wouldn't start a fight with the God of War, but knew that she wasn't scared to get into an argument with someone more powerful than she was.

Diving away from the machines that had attacked him, Archie rolled onto his feet and stood beside Ares who clicked a button on the stop watch he held, checking over the time it took for the boy to complete the exercise.

"I've seen better." Ares said.

"No way. Who?" Archie asked.

"Me…and Achilles, your ancestor." Ares told him and started to walk away.

"You know I don't buy that." Archie frowned and crossed his arms.

Pausing, Ares glanced over his shoulder at the boy and the harden expression on his face grew soft.

"You know, as a young man, Achilles often let himself be ruled by his anger and distrust. He later regreted it. Don't make the same mistake, Archie." Ares advised.

Archie seemed to be comtemplating what the God had told him.

Opening a chest, Ares grabbed a weapon and carried it over to the boy.

"Congragulations, you win a prize." He said and handed it over.

Accepting the weapon, Archie looked it over and pressed a button, releasing a long cable with a hook at the end.

"Huh? A dog leash?" The purplette questioned.

"It's a Hephaestus whip." Ares corrected.

"Hephaestus?" Archue repeated as he cracked the whip.

"It's made from the thinnest metal ever forged. It slices, it dices and it'll cut through anything." Ares said.

As he said this, Archie used the whip on one of the training posts and everyone watched as it was slices into multiple pieces.

Giving Archie a parting slap on the back, Ares walked off.

"Oh ho ho, I want one of those! When do we get weapons?" Atlanta asked eagerly.

Jay shrugged, still feeling a bit upset over everything that had happened the night before.

"You mean, you didn't get one yet?" Daisy blinked.

"No way, you got one? When?" Atlanta smiled.

"A few minutes ago from Apollo." Daisy told her.

"Come on; let's go introduce ourselves to Archie." Jay said to the girls as he stood up properly.

Agreeing, the group went off in search of Archie and found him carrying a bag that was slung over his shoulder and looked like he was leaving the school.

"Archie, hold up!" Jay called.

Stopping in front of the statue of Zeus, Archie glanced back at the group of teenagers as they all walked over to him, smiling at him.

"Hi, I'm Jay. This is Atlanta and Daisy." Jay introduced.

"Hey." Daisy greeted.

"Nice job back there. Looks like you passed the test." Atlanta grinned.

"Yeah, well, just 'cause they think I'm a descendant of Achilles, doesn't make it so." Archie muttered.

"But doesn't that mean anything to you? He was a great hero." Jay said.

"Look at this place. Look at what you can do. How can you not believe?" Atlanta asked.

"Easy. I just walk away and forget this ever happened." Archie said and proceeded to walk away, leaving Atlanta to stare after him with her jaw dropped.

"What's with him?" Atlanta asked.

"Just give him some time. He needs to sort this stuff out, just like the rest of us." Daisy advised.

The sound of a door creaking open made them all turn to look off to the side where they found Hera walking out of a room.

"Daisy, Jay, Atlanta! Could you come here, please?" Hera requested.

Following after the Queen of the Gods, the teenagers walked into the room and found two new students sitting on the couch inside.

One was an African American boy with bushy, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes while he wore a pair of green tinted glasses that were perched on his nose who was typing away on his laptop.

The second student was a girl with long flowing strawberry blonde hair and had green eyes.

When the three teenagers enter the room, the strawberry blonde looks up and her green eyes meet the chocolate gaze of Daisy.

Both girls freeze, sensing the power radiating from each other.

"I'd like you to meet Theresa and Odie." Hera introduced the teens, hiding a secret smile.

She had noticed the way Theresa and Daisy reacted to each other.

Odie made his way over to Jay while Theresa slowly made her way over to Daisy, the two girls almost sizing each other up as they felt the energy in the air crackling around them.

"Hey, glad you're here." Jay chuckled as he and Odie shared a fist bump that morphed into a handshake.

"Hi." Atlanta greeted.

"Hello." Theresa said, though her eyes never left Daisy.

There was no hostility between the strawberry blonde and raspberry haired girl, but they were simply curious.

"So, you guys ready to save the world?" Jay asked.

That question caused Odie and Theresa to laugh nervously.

"Yeah, sure." Theresa shrugged.

"Odie is a direct descendant of Odyesseus. He is very wiley and very intelligent." Hera explained.

Hearing who Odie was related to, Daisy then realized that the boy in front of her was a distant relative of Jay since Oyesseus and Jason were both the great-grandsons of Hermes.

Vaguely, she wondered if Jay already knew that fact.

"Did you have to take a test?" Atlanta asked.

"Not really. I just had to set up Hermes with some upgrades to his communication network. It was a piece of cake." Odie gloated.

Knowing that they now had an Izzy on their team, Daisy began to feel more confident.

After all, the DigiDestineds would have been doomed if they didn't have Izzy with them and knew that having a teammate whose super power was intelligence would help them greatly.

"As a result, Hermes will-"

Hera was cut off when Hermes barged into the room, looking frantic and was panting.

"You called, Ms. Hera?" Hermes asked as he hovered in the air, holding a computer mouse.

"No. Must you burst in every time I mention your name?" Hera sighed.

"Sorry. When the Queen of the Olympians says your name, what are you supposed to do?" Hermes shrugged.

"Hermes here will be Odie's mentor. Theresa is a descendant of Theseus." Hera continued.

Hearing who Theresa was related to, this made Daisy's back grow straight.

Perseus and Theseus were both the sons of Zeus and Poseidon, meaning that she and Theresa were both very distant cousins.

Perhaps that was why they were so aware of each other.

They were both descendants of the Big Three and that meant they had more power than the others, other than Herry who was also a relative of Zeus.

"She has a natural sense of direction as well as a sixth sense. A psychic ability." Hera smiled as she placed her hands on the girl's shoulders.

Glancing at Theresa with a nervous expression, Jay cleared his throat.

"You can read minds?" He asked.

"Well, no, not really." Theresa denied.

"Maybe one day. Now, Daisy, Theresa, I do hope that the two of you will become close friends, especially since the two of you will be spending quite a bit of time together." Hera smiled at the two girls.

She held her hand out towards Daisy and the girl took it on instinct, allowing the Queen to pull her closer to Theresa and the two girls smiled at each other as they felt a pleasant buzz of energy vibrating between them.

"Persephone will be helping you two to hone your skills." Hera smiled at them.

Just then, a beautiful woman with pale blonde hair and dark blue eyes dressed in a white dress ran into the room.

She smiled and stood there eagerly, waiting to hear what her instructions would be.

Persephone was quite eager to get to work on training her new students who were staring at her in slight awe.

"Sorry honey, false alarm." Hermes told her.

Upset that she hadn't been called to get to work, Persephone snarled as her skin turned grey and lightning sparked around her as she stormed out of the room.

"Wow, she's got a nasty temper." Veemon commented.

When the words let the dragon's mouth, Theresa and Odie glanced over at him and cried out as they jumped back.

Theresa bumped into Daisy and the older girl placed her hands on her distant cousin's arms, hoping to keep her calm.

"What is that thing and why is it talking?" Odie yelped.

"Guys, calm down. This is Veemon, he won't hurt us." Jay said.

"Yeah, he helped us escape from Cronus the other night." Atlanta added.

Veemon nodded at this, smiling up at the two humans who were a bit wary around him since they had previously been attacked by strange creatures when Hermes had found them.

Gently moving Theresa out of the way, Daisy walked over to Veemon and scooped the dragon up into her arms.

"Veemon here is a Digimon. They're like guardian angels to Chosen Children. Don't worry, he's safe and super friendly." Daisy assured.

Sensing the kindness and purity that was radiating from around the girl and her dragon, Theresa found herself nodding and decided to trust what was being told to her.

"If you say so." Theresa said as she walked over to stand beside Daisy.

The dragon smiled up at the strawberry blonde, hoping he didn't appear threatening to her.

"Why don't you show Theresa and Odie to the dorm?" Hera suggested.

"Sure. Come on, we'll show you where we'll be living until this is all over." Daisy smiled.

With that said, the group all bid their farewells to the Queen of the Gods and left the school, making their way to the dorm where they would help their new friends get settled in.

During the walk to the dorm, Theresa seemed to be sticking close to Daisy's side, feeling comforted by the aura of purity that she felt from the girl.

As they walked, Jay and Atlanta told Odie and Theresa about Herry who was visiting his grandmother and Daisy told them about the Digimon and DigiDestineds.

(At the dorm…)

"This is cozy." Theresa commented.

At the moment, Theresa and Odie both looked tired and ready to relax from the difficult day they had before Hermes brought them in.

"Ugh, what a day." Theresa sighed as she walked over to the window.

"What happened?" Jay asked her.

"I still can't believe it. Daddy had just given me a brand new car for my birthday. I took it out for a ride, but when I was driving, something weird happened. An image of a strange giant bird appeared in my head. I thought I was hallucinating. But then, seconds later, the bird came out of nowhere and attacked me. It wrecked my car and was about to chase after me, but then Hermes appeared with a griffin and saved me." Theresa explained.

"Ooh, happy birthday." Jay said in sympathy.

"Thanks." Theresa said as she let out a laugh of disbelief.

"I wonder where he got that bird from." Daisy mused.

"Yeah, I thought he only had the giants and the Typhoeus." Atlanta spoke up.

"Giants? Typhoeus?" Theresa repeated with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Cronus ruined my wheels, too." Odie said making everyone turn to him.

"You saw him?" Atlanta asked.

"No. I had a run in with this pig. Or rather, it had a run in with me. I just finished fixing up my scooter and went out for a test drive when this pig showed up. It looked like a wild boar, only it was the size of a car. It totaled by scooter, but I managed to get away. I would have been run down by the thing if Hermes didn't show up. He had this weird stick that controlled the pig and made it...submissive." Odie said.

"It sounds like Cronus knows who everyone is and how to find them." Veemon commented.

Theresa then walked over to the couch where Daisy was sitting and sat down beside her, resting her head on the girl's shoulder.

She didn't know why, but she felt relaxed and at ease whenever she was around the other girl, enjoying the comforting aura she gave off.

Daisy didn't object to the move or brush Theresa off, she simply allowed her to rest against her.

"There's supposed to be 8 of us. We're 6 now, we already met Archie, so I wonder where is the other one?" Jay questioned.

"Somewhere safe hopefully." Davey said as she played with Theresa's hair, twisting it into a fishtail braid.

She was feeling a bit agitated and needed to keep her hands busy and Theresa seemed to sense this since she was allowing Daisy to play with her hair.

"Hera told us about Cronus." Theresa brought up.

"Yeah. Sounds like he has some serious control issues." Odie commented.

"Can we get back to that bit about the giants and the Typhoeus? Whatever that is." Theresa requested.

Atlanta sat up straighter as she went into the description of the beast that she, Jay, Herry, Daisy and Veemon had seen the other night.

"It's a giant fire-breathing lion with snakes for legs." Atlanta explained.

The description of the beast made Theresa's eyes grow wide in horror as she tried to put together a mental image of the Typhoeus.

"Come on, we'll show you around the dorm." Daisy offered.

Standing up, Daisy held her hand out to Theresa and the redhead took the other girl's hand, allowing herself to be pulled up onto her feet.

Standing up from her chair, Atlanta followed the two girls as they left the room, Veemon chasing after his partner.

"Okay, so where are the cameras? This has got to be a reality TV show." Theresa said.

"Sorry, but this is all real." Veemon told the girl.

"Yeah, trust us. We've seen Cronus. You look into his eyes and there is nothing but evil there." Atlanta informed.

"I can't wait to meet him." Theresa muttered.

"I've seen eyes like that before. You get used to seeing them after a while. Once you look past the evil, you begin to see the stupidity when it comes to that person's obsession for power." Daisy assured.

As they walked around the backyard, the girls and Digimon heard a noise that made them all freeze.

"There's someone there." Theresa whispered.

Backing up, the group pressed themselves against the wall of the house, listening to the footsteps of someone walking closer to them.

Sniffing at the air, Veemon picked up a familiar scent and poked his head out as he saw the figure of the person walking closer.

"We'll attack first, ask questions later. On three, okay?" Atlanta said as she took charge.

"You mean when you say three or after two?" Theresa asked wanting to make sure she knew exactly when to attack.

"Daisy, Daisy!" Veemon interrupted as he tugged on her pants' leg.

"What is it Veemon?" Daisy asked.

"I smell Archie." He said.

Blinking at that, Daisy then looked over to the approaching figure and stepped out of hiding before Atlanta attacked him.

"Archie, is that you?" Daisy called.

Surprised with what the girl was doing, they watched as the figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself to be the purple haired descendant of Achilles.

"It is Archie." Atlanta said as she stepped out.

"You know this guy?" Theresa asked as she and Veemon walked over to stand on either side of Daisy.

"He's supposed to be one of us. I thought you were leaving. Why are you sneaking around?" Atlanta demanded.

"I was checking the perimeter, making sure it's safe." Archie explained.

Just as he finished talking, the lights in the building went off making the group look around, feeling confused and they began to worry that something was wrong.

"Something's up. Let's meet up with the others and see what's going on." Daisy ordered.

"You think this is something other than a normal blackout?" Theresa asked.

"I'd put money on it." Daisy said as the group made their way inside.

Learning from Jay, Odie and Herry that they had located the Typhoeus at a power station after a worker said they saw a creature that had the same description as the beast on the TV, the group all headed back to the school and met Ares who lead them to the weapons' vault.

"You have power here?" Odie asked as everyone looked around.

"You could say this place is off the grid." Ares said as he pushed the button of a machine that opened to reveal the different weapons it held.

Turning towards Jay, the God of War handed the boy what looked to be a sword hilt.

Taking hold of the hilt, Jay watched as a blade slid out, reminding Daisy of her own sword, only the brunette's was styled differently.

"It's a gravitational blade." Ares told the boy.

"Nice." Jay commented with a smirk.

Finding a pair of yellow and black nunchucks among the rest of the weapons, Theresa picked them up.

"These are cute." She commented.

She then started swinging them around, displaying her knowledge of how to use them.

"And deadly. Where'd you learn to use those?" Atlanta asked.

"I was a black belt when I was 12. While all of the other rich girls were bored, I was restless." Theresa informed.

"Odie, would you like a weapon?" Ares asked as he held a spear.

While everyone else was looking over the weapons, Odie was sitting down as he typed away on his laptop.

"Uh, no, I'm good. Hermes gave me my weapon already. Satellite connection, the works. Portable and powerful." Odie said.

"Daisy, what about you?" Ares asked as he turned to the girl.

"Apollo gave me my weapon earlier, too." Daisy said as she pulled out her sword and showed it off to the God of War who nodded in satisfaction.

As for Atlanta, she had found a pair of bolas and was swinging them around, testing the weapons out, feeling curious over them.

She lost her grip of the bolas and they flew off to where a statue was located, breaking the nose and angering Ares.

"Now we're talking! Can I have these?" Atlanta asked Ares eagerly.

"All the weapons here are at your disposal. But the statues are mine!" Ares glared down at the redheaded huntress who nervously walked off.

"So how do we beat the Typhoeus?" Herry asked Ares.

"Beat it back with lightning bolts, then drop a mountain on its head." Ares stated.

That made some of the teenagers glance over at Herry and Daisy, the two descendants of Zeus, which earned them a confused look from the brunette while the raspberry haired girl pouted.

There was no possible way she could conjure that much lightning and she doubted Herry was strong enough to drop a mountain down on the King of Monsters' head.

"Yeah, okay." Herry replied.

"That's how Zeus defeated it. You kids may have to think of another strategy." Ares told the teenagers.

Noticing Archie sitting down on the steps by himself, Theresa walked over to speak with him since she didn't get the chance to do so earlier.

"So, what's with the fancy footwear?" She asked indicating the gold colored brace on his leg.

"I've got a wonky ankle." Archie said.

"Sorry we almost attacked you earlier." Theresa apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Archie said as he gave her a small smile.

"Are we done here guys? It looks like the electricity is out along the whole sea board. And all the power's being transferred to the station where your fire-breathing friend was last seen." Odie reported.

"Well, if the Typhoeus is there, so is Cronus." Jay said.

"We better get going." Veemon spoke up.

"Let's take my truck." Herry grinned as he pulled out his keys.

Herry then led everyone out of the school, showing them to where his truck, a present from his grandmother, was parked outside.

It was large enough to fit the entire group inside of it.

"Nice truck." Daisy grinned.

"Thanks." Herry smiled over at her.

Poking his head inside, Archie gave the group a shy smile.

"Hey guys, any room for one more?" Archie asked.

"Of course. Jump in." Jay smiled, and the boy climbed inside.

"There's room enough in here for a football team." Odie commented.

"So, are you going to be part of our team?" Atlanta asked Archie.

"Yeah, I thought I might tag along." Archie said.

"So, your grandma really just gave you this truck?" Daisy asked Herry in disbelief.

"Yeah, she can't drive it anymore." Herry stated.

"Your grandma is awesome." Veemon commented.

Everyone was mostly silent during the ride, but there were a few conversations being held, everyone trying to get to know each other better.

When they got closer to their destination, they passed by a truck that had been in a wreck on the side of the road.

"Looks like whoever was in that truck got out of there in time." Theresa commented.

"The doors are opened. They must have escaped into the woods." Jay noted.

"Should we try and find them?" Theresa asked.

"No time. We have to look for Cronus. It will be better if we split up. Herry, Odie, Atlanta, Daisy and Veemon check out the dam. Theresa, Archie and I will search the area." Jay ordered.

"These PMRs will keep us connected." Odie said.

He then handed out small blue devices to everyone in the truck who took them curiously.

"PMR? It looks like a walkie talkie." Herry commented in confusion.

"It's a little bit more than a walkie talkie." Odie stated.

Everyone pulled out their weapons and got ready to split up into their groups to check out the area around them.

"Ready?" Atlanta asked the group.

"To battle a giant monster, take on an immortal God and save the world?" Archie pointed out their situation.

"Yes!" Atlanta laughed.

"It's a regular day for us." Daisy shrugged as she shared a smirk with Veemon.

"All right let's go!" Jay said, and everyone dispersed into their groups.

Making their way through the wooded area, the team of Herry, Daisy, Veemon, Odie and Atlanta kept their guard up as they glanced around them.

Then, as they were walking, the Typhoeus made an appearance and the group spotted it.

"Is it just me or does he look bigger than the last time we saw him?" Veemon asked as he stared up at the king of monsters.

"It's not just you." Daisy frowned.

Pulling out his PMR, Odie turned it on and called Jay's group to warn them of what they found.

"Jay!" Odie called.

"Odie!" Jay called back in a warning tone.

"Let me guess. A butt ugly monster straight out of the bowels of history is headed our way." Odie quipped.

"Good guess." Jay said.

The beast was flying their way and was breathing fire much to their horror.

"Ugh, that's some bad breath." Atlanta commented.

Taking out her bolos, Atlanta threw them at the beast and it hit him around the neck which caused him to roar in anger.

"What's our plan of attack?" Odie asked as the beast came charging at them.

"Maybe we should RUN!" Herry yelled as the monster shot fire out of its mouth at the group.

Odie wasn't able to move fast enough and the force of the fire blast sent him over the edge of the cliff they were on.

"Veemon, go, fast!" Daisy called.

"I'm on it!" Veemon dove off the cliff.

"Veemon Digivolve too…EXVEEMON!"

The large blue dragon sailed down to where Odie was and grabbed him before he hit the water, flipping the boy onto his back and then flew out of view of the beast.

"That was close." Herry panted.

Then, the beast turned its attention back onto Herry, Daisy and Atlanta.

The two snake legs were on either side of Herry and then struck at the boy, but he jumped out of the way and they hit each other instead of their intended target.

When they turned their attention onto Daisy, she simply willed the electricity into her hands and focused a bolt at them, stopping the snakes from going near her and the beast roared in pain.

"Come on, we've got to move!" Herry called grabbing Atlanta and Daisy.

Turning, the trio took off running and Daisy glanced up into the sky to find ExVeemon, without Odie on his back, was soaring over to the monster and punched him in the face.

Ducking and weaving out of the way of the monster's attacks, ExVeemon managed to kick him in the chest and sent him tumbling to the ground before flying off for cover.

Jay, Archie and Theresa met up with the others back at the trucks and were piling inside of it.

"Where's Odie?" Jay asked when he noticed the boy missing.

"He's with ExVeemon." Daisy told him.

"Get in!" Herry urged.

Climbing into the truck, everyone buckled themselves in and Herry slammed his foot on the pedal, trying to outrun the monsters spewing fire behind them as it gave chase.

"Why is Odie with ExVeemon?" Jay asked once they were in the truck and put distance between themselves and the monster.

"Odie went over the dam, then ExVeemon saved him and took him somewhere safe." Atlanta explained.

"That's good to know. Now we just need to find them." Theresa said.

"Did we lose it?" Archie asked about the monster they were running from.

"I think it's guarding something back there. It stopped chasing us once we left." Daisy commented.

"Herry, turn the truck around. We're going back." Jay ordered.

"But, Jay, we can't beat that thing." Theresa cried.

"Odie and ExVeemon are still back there. We need to get to them." Jay told her.

All of a sudden, Odie's voice came on over the PMRs making everyone jump in surprise and were relieved to hear from the boy.

"Hello? Jay? Anybody?" Odie called.

"Odie! Are you okay? Where are you?" Jay answered his PMR.

"I'm okay. ExVeemon took us to the other side of the river. And we're looking up at Cronus." Odie revealed.

"Are you serious?" Jay asked in surprise.

"ExVeemon says it's him." Odie said and sent a picture of the God to the group.

"It's not that hard to recognize his ugly mug." ExVeemon chimed in.

"That's him." Jay confirmed.

"What is that thing behind him? A laser?" Daisy pointed out the machine in the background.

"That's exactly what it is and it's the biggest one I've ever seen. Cronus must be diverting all the power to it." Odie theorized.

"Odie stay where you are. We'll get you after we stop Cronus." Jay told him.

"Jay, there's only one way across the dam from here." Theresa said.

"And there's a little something in our way." Herry reminded.

"You're right. We should run away." Jay smirked.

Herry saw the smirk and returned it before he pushed his foot down on the gas pedal.

"Did I miss something?" Theresa asked in confusion.

"So, you coming with me?" Archie asked Atlanta.

"What?" She asked.

"We can't fight Cronus and that thing at the same time. We need to distract it." Archie explained.

"ExVeemon, head back to the Typhoeus. Help Archie and Atlanta fight it." Daisy called over the PMR.

"On the way!" ExVeemon called.

Soon enough, the group saw the dragon flying their way as Herry stopped the truck to allow the duo out.

Swooping down, ExVeemon grabbed Archie and Atlanta who climbed onto his back, before flying them over to the beast.

"You think they'll be okay?" Theresa asked as the truck sped off once again.

"ExVeemon has enough strength in his body to shatter a mountain. And Atlanta is pretty fast. I'm sure they'll figure something out." Daisy assured.

The truck then arrived at the area where Cronus was located with the laser, but they had arrived too late it seemed.

The laser shot off a beam of blue lights and Cronus appeared very smug over it as he turned to gloat at the teens.

"Too late, Jay." Cronus smirked.

"What have you done?" Jay demanded.

"I'm the least of your worries now." Cronus said as he gestured to the sky.

"What is that?" Theresa asked as everyone looked up at the colors.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Cronus sighed.

He then created a portal and disappeared along with his giants.

"Well, this can't be good." Herry commented.

After that event was over, the group reunited and drove back to their boarding house to relax and try to figure out their next move.

To be continued…


End file.
